


【圣诞贺文】迟来的圣诞礼物

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [28]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Guti X Raul 无差，可能偏古劳一些吸血鬼吴和外卖员14，在圣诞节相遇的小故事。祝大家圣诞快乐。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	【圣诞贺文】迟来的圣诞礼物

今夜比平时都要寒冷一些，风呼呼地卷过条条街道，但糟糕的天气丝毫也挡不住圣诞节的脚步。挂着彩灯和星星的圣诞树立在路边，照亮了一对一对亲热的情侣。

而这种时候，总有些柠檬精要找存在感。

Raul坐在沙发上，打开了伯纳乌外卖APP。他一点都不饿，他只是有一点沮丧，以及酸。因为这个圣诞节他得自己过。

作为21世纪新型吸血鬼，Raul已经不再喝人血了。他喜欢人类的食物，实在忍不住了就去伯纳乌外卖上点一盘鸭血解解馋，并且还要配上一杯高档红酒——大概是觉得几百年的吸血鬼领主沉迷鸭血颇有些丢面子吧。

“有一说一，确实，”另一只刚脱单的吸血鬼Fernando Torres在出门前告诉他：“我是说圣诞节一个人过确实没面子。”

Raul沮丧地连头发丝都蔫了，软软地搭在额头上。他为数不多的人类朋友自然和家人在一起，为数更不多的吸血鬼朋友，比如一直看不起人类的Torres，居然也打扮得漂漂亮亮和人类约会去了。

Raul越想越酸，然后越酸越气，接着他做出一个匪夷所思的决定：破例吸一次人血。当然，为了不造成太大的麻烦，他不至于要了人家的命，最多喝一口，吓唬吓唬人，给他这个寂寞的圣诞夜找点乐子。

吸血鬼翻了好久，终于找到了一家圣诞节还开门营业的店铺，随便点了些东西就迫不及待地付了钱。他决定就对这个可怜的外卖员下手。

“我倒是要看看还有哪个柠檬精和我一样不过圣诞节的......”

炉火滋滋地烧着，驱散了冷空气，但是驱散不了Raul内心的落寞。他趴在窗沿上发呆，看着第一片雪花飘下来，接着是纷纷扬扬、漫天飞舞的雪，给一栋栋别墅套上了纯白色的毯子，让圣诞树上开出了簇簇白花。

就在Raul数着雪花快要睡着的时候，终于听见了门铃声。他从沙发上一跃而起，奔向厚重的大门，期间还差点被自己的家具绊倒。他也不知道自己为什么这么着急，也许是因为太需要一个在圣诞夜陪伴他的人。

门开了，Jose Gutierrez站在门口，他瘦瘦高高的，金发上落着白色的雪花，脸颊在冷风冻得通红，细长的眉毛因为寒冷和糟糕天气皱在一起，声音中也带着一丝不耐烦：“不好意思，来迟了一些，天气实在太糟糕了。”

Raul当场就懵了。

他想起几百年前吸血鬼和人类还是敌对状态的时候，自己没忍心杀的那个金发小姑娘——那是他第一次被派出去杀人，然后就失败了。

然后被Redondo骂的狗血淋头：“一只苍蝇你都不敢打！”

Raul想如果真是苍蝇，那他肯定不会犹豫的，但是对方那么好看，谁能下得去手呢？

现在他又处于这种要命的状态：这个外卖员这么好看，让他怎么吸他的血啊？

Guti不知道他丰富的心理活动，只觉得莫名其妙，他反复地确认着地址，没送错啊？“你是Gonzalez先生吗？这是你点的外卖吗？”

“啊.....不是....”他声音真好听。

“？？？”

“不是不是，我是说，”Raul慌忙摆摆手：“我是，是我点的外卖。”

Guti莫名其妙地打量了一下眼前的年轻男人，嗯，长得很清秀，睡衣很幼稚，脸很红但八成不是冻的。

他很轻松地得出了结论：呵，处男.jpg

Raul扭扭捏捏了半天，总算把外卖接了过去，拿过塑料袋时的触碰让他缩了一下手指。金发的外卖员耸耸肩膀，一边在手机上确定收货一边转身离开。他的背微微有些弯，像是要把自己缩成一团以抵御风雪，但是还是有一些雪花洒进了他的衣领，张牙舞爪地盘踞在后颈的一块皮肤上。Raul忽然感觉心里被什么东西扎了一下，又疼又麻。

在他即将融到茫茫夜色中的时候，Raul喊住了他："喂，那个...."

"外面这么冷，要不到我家喝杯咖啡再走吧？"

阖家欢乐的圣诞夜，别的人和吸血鬼都出去约会逛街，而活了几百年的马德里领主，21世纪新型吸血鬼Raul Gonzalez却捧着一杯红酒和人类外卖员聊天，他觉得自己不能更丢面子了。

他之所以喝了红酒，而不是自己最爱的气泡水，都是因为Guti一进门就识破了他的身份，因为他家的装潢实在过于古典了，再不识货的人也能看出几件古董来。

为此，Raul还慌张地解释了半天，表示自己是个守秩善良乐于助人的好吸血鬼。

"别，别，"Guti不以为意地打断他："都21世纪了，我们已经和其他物种和平共处了，我不会怕你的。"

"而且我知道你们吸血鬼...都有点小收藏吧？"

就这样，Raul搬出了Torres珍藏的红酒....。

因为他不能让Guti看见他的收藏都是气泡水。

外卖员半躺在舒适的沙发里，端着红酒的姿势相当标准，Raul甚至有种他才是活了几个世纪的吸血鬼的错觉。窗外的雪花依旧在柔柔的飘洒，却永远也无法侵入到这个温暖的屋子里。

在巨大的安全感中，Raul听见Guti不只是有意还是无意的说话声，他的话竟然很多，喋喋不休的，让吸血鬼的头有点晕，加上一杯接着一杯的红酒和小点心，他俨然已经不太清醒了。

那头金发在Raul朦胧的视线里尤为显眼，他努力地回忆了一下，Torres应该没来拜访他啊？他难道不是一个人过圣诞节吗？那坐在对面的人又是谁呢？

是圣诞老人送的礼物吗？可是圣诞老人怎么会到吸血鬼的家里来？

"所以，圣诞老人不给吸血鬼送礼物？"Guti故意逗他，看他醉醺醺地点点头："你没有收到过礼物吗？"

吸血鬼又摇摇头，嘟囔了几句听不太清楚地话，忽然站起身来。

他仍然记得：我是不是打算抓个倒霉鬼，吸他的血来着？

Raul扑到了外卖员身边，终于撞倒了家具，来不及揉揉被撞疼的地方，就揪住了Guti的衣服。

他的眼前是一片模糊的色块，金色的，蓝色的，白色的，混杂在一起不停晃动着，晃得他头晕目眩。他想说别晃啦我要咬你了！但是张嘴呼出的只有香甜的酒气。

最后，吸血鬼终于把嘴凑了上去——

啊，是不是咬错地方了....这么软软甜甜的，好像不是脖子啊。

于是Gutierrez在圣诞夜得到了吸血鬼先生的一个吻。

后续：

圣诞打炮，神仙都笑。

"你去哪啊？"搂着不让人走的吸血鬼问道。

"工作啊！"

"不工作行吗？"

"不工作你养我啊！"

Gonzalez先生：别的本事没有，就是钱多。


End file.
